


1942 - Merger

by howelleheir



Series: Unfinished Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: Bits and pieces, scraps, scenes, and other unfinished works. Many stop mid-sentence, most never develop a plot. These are all pieces that I started at one point or another and then moved on to another work, another ship, another fandom, or just got too busy to work on anything, so they will likely never be finished, but some of them were fun, and some were even good, so I'm putting them all out there with the disclaimer that they are abandoned WIPs, and unless a particular piece gets a lot of love and re-sparks my interest, I have no intention of coming back to them. Various fandoms and genres, some pieces very porny, some downright objectionable. Tread with care and mind the tags.In this work: Lukin comes to his mentor for help.
Series: Unfinished Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594933
Kudos: 2





	1942 - Merger

“Where have you been?” Vasily asked the moment Lukin arrived in his office. “We were to leave at--”

He stopped short when he finally looked up from his work to see Lukin in the doorway, a heavy leather suitcase in hand, and under his arm, almost completely concealed in his coat, a small, sleeping child.

“I need your help,” Lukin said softly, carefully setting the case on the floor. He hoped his tone would convey the urgency of his situation, and Vasily would forgive his tardiness. “Maggie said she was going to kill him. I panicked -- I destroyed what I could, but he has records I can’t get to.”

Vasily held up one hand to silence him while the other briefly massaged his brow and temple. “Maggie -- the woman you’ve been seeing?”

“I’m not seeing her--”

“Certainly not anymore,” Vasily laughed, gesturing at the boy. 

“That’s not very funny.”

“Alright. So, the woman you’re  _ not _ seeing threatened to kill…her son?” he asked. When Lukin nodded in response, he continued, “And you, moved with compassion for the poor thing, put him in your coat and smuggled him out of America and into an active warzone. Alek, I hope you never think to show me compassion.”


End file.
